demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Blackstone
Marcus 'Mark' Damon Blackstone is a son of Hecate and John Blackstone. Like his father, he's a very well-known magician, starting his career at a mere age of thirteen. He's known for his magnificent illusions, magical tricks and wondrous card skills. He began his life at Camp Half-Blood at sixteen, a late age for demigods, a reason for it being that way was because of his quick and immediate travel through cities. Appearance Mark has raven black hair that's always slightly gelled up stylishly. He has chocolate brown eyes on his light but slightly tanned skin. He stands at an average being 5'11" and he has a charming and magical smile. He seems to be on the borderline of average to athletic in build as he seems to not have any noticeable fat but doesn't have any revealing abs on his torso. He has two ear piercings on left ear and wears black framed glasses that matches his appearance perfectly, though he doesn't wear the glasses much. When he's performing, Mark occasionally wears either a navy blue or black dress shirt. He'd wear black trousers and black smart shoes with it and depending on the situation, he'd wear a tie. He'd sometimes wear a magician's hat to add humor and mystery towards the audience whilst other times, he'd wear a mask or nothing at all. On ordinary days (casual clothing), he'd just wear a black or white polo shirt under his black hoodie, with black jeans and black combat boots. A chained necklace with the metal and small card, ace of spades is always dangling bellow his collarbone. Depending on the weather, he'd either wear a scarf or take off his jacket, wrapping it around his waist. Personality Mark is quite energetic and witty, not to mention clever, especially if it's to do with psychology and biology. He's pretty much adaptable to anything and his imagination lets him live through most things in life. He's not quite logical about most things and superficial because of him believing in magic, and that can mess up his common sense. He's also considered a philanthropist, always volunteering to help charities and giving away his possessions to those who need them. He's also quite mysterious, which is bluntly obvious. He never seems to be angry but when he is angry, people rarely notices it as he thinks that being depressed or moody over silly things is a waste of time so he keeps it in and under his skin. It's also one of the reasons why he's not committable in a relationship and tends to just move around, not wanting to stay in one place. This habit also makes him annoyed of himself as it always, somehow, distract him from others' feelings, which causes for hurt. Story Magician Life Mark has been a magician since he was born but was only recognized at the age of thirteen. He and his father travelled the world and seen many wondrous things. He was even the main attention in most of the events and shows he performed in. His realization of the powers he had and discovery of his mother was a couple of months after turning thirteen. Though he had heard of Camp Half-Blood and had been offered during the time, he declined it to learn more about the world. When he was fifteen, he began to show many of his hidden talents in illusions and after a massive event, he was official called the 'Master of Illusions' by the public and only obtained the title afterward, once the show was finished, by his mother. And of his own desires and mastery in the cards, he was given the title of 'Prince of Aces'. On his journey with his father, they've performed on many stages in many continents and countries. He's also been arrested a couple of times but was bailed out by his father, though occasionally he's been bailed out by many of his rich ex-girlfriends. He decided that he'd go to Camp Half-Blood after he finished his online exams when he was sixteen. Camp Half-Blood Life When he first came to camp, he wasn't sure if he should stay or leave so he decided to stay for a couple of weeks then depart but over the year, he became more accustom to the daily life at Camp Half-Blood. He came up with a plan to show that he'd stay in camp for two weeks of each month and leave two weeks of the same month. At camp, he would usually make performances to entertain the younger campers and sometimes the olders. Though he's a big flirt when it actually comes to him wanting a lover in mind, he doesn't seem to want to have a relationship that ties with camp. This means he doesn't want any romantic relationship with a demigod. Fatal Flaw Mark does things out of impulse, not quite thinking through the possibilities of harm and danger. Abilities & Items *Mystiokinesis *Mist Control *Spell Casting *Levitation/Telekinesis *A deck of cards custom designed, a magician's wand that turns into a sword with the joker card engraved on the blade and hand cuffs. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Magical Effects *Adaptation to anything *Survival Skills *Using his skills in psychology to charm those and see their behaviors through body language *Memory Weaknesses *Claustrophobic *Being committable *Expressing how he actually feels *Really loud music Likes & Dislikes Likes *Magic *Cards *Illusions *Steven Frayne's magic shows *Psychology *Hypnotism *Masks *Mysteries Dislikes *Effortless magic *People who look down on the poor *Puritans *Bikes *Small boxes Trivia *His favorite colors are black, white and red. *He has a love for the 'Ace' cards, hence for his title of 'Prince of Aces'. Navigation Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Hecate campers Category:Original Characters Category:Dropped Characters Category:Cath's Characters